


interconnected

by daan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, moody as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daan/pseuds/daan
Summary: There are times that Jiyong wants to cry for no reason at all. He doesn’t, of course, because well, it’s just not something he does. He sits at his window and smokes instead. Forgets his coat even though it’s winter.





	interconnected

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing more than a tiny bit of text that I posted on livejournal (41551947105) ages ago and still enjoy enough to bring into the archive here.

.

 

 

 

.

There are times that Jiyong wants to cry for no reason at all. He doesn’t, of course, because well, it’s just not something he does. He sits at his window and smokes instead. Forgets his coat even though it’s winter.

At those times he finds that Seunghyun must be related to dogs in some kind of way, how he senses earthquakes long before they reach surface. How he brings him his coat and drops at his feet, head falling back upon Jiyong’s knees as he enjoys the secondhand smoke. Content with not saying anything and just having Jiyong’s fingers play with his hair.

In the end it would be Seunghyun sneezing, shivering from the cold and Jiyong would close the window and turn up the heat.

.

Sometimes Jiyong wants to smile for no reason at all. He does, of course, because it just comes so easily. He leans out the windowframe and sends smoke to the sky, pulls off his shirt because it’s summer and he likes the feel of the breeze against his skin.

At those times Seunghyun traces his spine with a sandpaper tongue, drinks the taste of nicotine from Jiyong’s mouth -unsatiable as he guides him to the bed, covers his trembling body with kisses and promises.

And when the darkness of sleep crawls in through the window, Jiyong feels Seunghyun’s fingers paint magical patterns on his back- the man burning ciggarettes like incense and whispering words sure to raise ghosts. Jiyong closes his eyes and lets them haunt him until morning.

.


End file.
